Nightingale
by Luper
Summary: Une semaine, une gifle, un pari, un amour avoué et un autre détruit. Lorsque le mariage tombe à l'eau.


**Bonjour à touuus ! En attendant le prochain chapitre de #SOL je vous offre un petit Os Faverry que j'ai écrit entièrement cette nuit (Que voulez vous, éclair d'inspiration) J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Enjoooy :D (Pour info, la chanson est Nightingale de Demi Lovato (Et oui encore une de Demi))**

* * *

_**Santana POV** _

« San', tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ? »

Simple question lâchée dans le vide. Les mots dansent quelques secondes dans l'air et je resserre mes bras contre le corps de la petite brune, ne voulant pas répondre à sa question. Lui répondre serait lui briser un peu plus le cœur, la plongeant dans un dilemme impossible à résoudre pour elle. Oh, pour moi le choix se ferait vite mais nous parlons de Rachel là alors ça demande un peu plus de temps…Dire que tout cela venait d'un stupide pari… Mon idée en plus, génial n'est ce pas ? Enfin, juste un autre de mes plans pour prouver à Quinn qu'elle avait toutes ses chances avec Rachel. Sympa comme résultat… Une petite diva effondrée et perdue dans mes bras, une Quinn dans la nature, un Finn en colère et une Blondinette qui me faisait la tête. Caressant doucement son dos afin d'essayer de calmer ses pleurs, je la sens bouger puis se blottir contre moi. La tête sous mon menton, elle s'accroche à moi effrayée par la seule perspective de devoir choisir.

- Tana ?

Sa voix sonne faible et désespérée. La culpabilité me ronge et encore une fois je devine que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. Ma main passe le long de son dos, descendant puis remontant, je lui montre que je suis là pour elle.

- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

- Je…euh. Oui.

- Je ne pense pas Rach'. Ton cœur n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne tu sais ça ?

Elle relève la tête brusquement et son regard s'ancre dans le mien. Tant de peur, tant d'espoir brisé, trop de douleur dans ces yeux habituellement remplis de joie. Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, à la place, de nouvelles larmes se créent au coin de ses yeux et je l'attire contre moi. Ses épaules tremblent légèrement et j'aimerai plus que tout au monde pouvoir revenir en arrière. Remonter le temps d'une semaine et faire en sorte que Finnocence n'accepte pas ce pari et qu'il aille rejoindre Rachel comme d'habitude. Revenir sept jours en arrière et devoir endurer le regard triste de Quinn devant chaque démonstration d'amour de cet imbécile. Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerai. Changer le cours du temps, changer les événements, parce que voir mon amie comme ça et savoir que c'est de ma faute. Et bien, c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Surtout que si je pouvais remonter le temps, Brittany serait là avec moi et elle ne refuserait pas de me parler…_Non, San', pense pas à Elle. Tu dois être forte pour Rachel là, ne dérive pas. _La petite diva tremble dans mes bras et le son de ses pleurs raisonne dans ma tête. Ce ne sont pas ceux de d'habitudes. Non, ce ne sont pas des larmes de chant, ou de regret ou alors celles qu'elle verse à cause de Finn. Ces sanglots là sont plus profonds, ils sont plus sombres, plus désespérés. Comme si, enfouis et refoulés depuis longtemps ils avaient attendus ce jour pour refaire surface. Incapable de la réconforter, je laisse mes bras contre son dos, essayant de lui faire passer le plus de réconfort possible. Qui aurait pu croire qu'en l'espace de quelques jours je me sois autant attachée à elle. Son amie. C'est ce que l'on peut dire de moi. Terminé les insultes, oublié les bizutages et autres coups bas… Je ne suis que son amie. Je modifie légèrement ma position et je sens ses larmes se perdre contre ma peau. Un discret frappement me fais relever la tête et presque instinctivement, je presse Rachel un peu plus contre moi, la protégeant. Une blondinette rentre dans la pièce et son sourire s'efface lorsqu'elle devine l'étendu des dégâts. De suite, elle s'assoit à mes côtés et pose sa tête contre mon épaule, caressant distraitement la joue de notre petite diva.

« Les invités sont partis, j'ai fais comme tu m'as dit Rachel. Par contre, le reste du Glee Club est là et ils ne veulent pas s'en aller »

Brittany parle dans le vide et la brune ne répond pas. Non, elle ne relèvera pas ce que la blonde vient de dire parce qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'elle réalise. Parce que notre étoile est tombée du ciel ce soir et ceci par ma faute. Serrant les dents, je m'écarte doucement de Rachel. Immédiatement, sa pression sur mes vêtements se fait plus forte mais je sors de son étreinte. Elle me regarde, ne comprenant pas et le simple hématome grandissant sur sa joue me fait me haïr un peu plus. Je tourne les yeux vers ceux azurs de Britt' et elle saisi de suite, passant ses bras autour de Rachel, elle la berce comme une enfant, prenant ma place. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête et sors de la pièce. Un Kurt surexcité me saute dessus et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de le rembarrer violemment. Mais ceci n'est pas dans mes priorités non.

« Le premier qui rentre dans cette pièce, il aura le droit à une rencontre V.I.P avec Snixx alors rentrez chez vous et foutez la paix à Rachel, c'est clair ?! »

Ma voix résonne et ils ne se font pas prier deux fois car de suite, chacun d'entre eux prends ses affaires et sors de la mairie précipitamment. Bien. Qui dois-je chercher en premier ? Quinnie ou Finnocence? Un connard ou une amoureuse désorientée ? Attrapant mon portable, je compose le numéro du quater back, comme prévu cet idiot ne réponds pas et laisse sonner. Suivant la musique, je le trouve la tête contre un mur, les poings serrés. Je m'approche de lui souriante et il se retourne de suite vers moi. Ses yeux sont emplis de fureur et son visage est toujours rouge. Accrochant son regard, je me plante devant lui les bras croisés. Il commence à parler. Déballant sa colère, détruisant un peu plus le reste d'estime que j'avais pour lui. Il raconte sa frustration à cause du défi, la peur de voir sa fiancée s'éloigner pour devenir comme moi. Comme moi…Je sens très bien le ton légèrement homophobe lorsqu'il prononce ces mots mais je ne dis rien, je le laisse monologuer. Il part dans ses délires, se mettant à pleurer à cause de son action. Comme si il espérait m'attendrir après ça, comme si après avoir vu mon amie ainsi je pouvais être chamboulée par le récit fade d'un salop ? Conneries et mensonges. Voilà ce qu'il déballe depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes. Relevant mon bras puis fixant mon poignet en faisant comme si je regardais une montre, j'avance un peu plus vers lui et il se tait. Il est grand temps que je lui apprenne la vie du coté de Lima Heigts Adjacent.

« T'as finis de te plaindre Finnichou ? C'est bon ? Tu as terminé ? Bien. Sèche tes larmes parce que sinon tu vas finir déshydraté et tout le monde sait que les baleineaux ont besoin d'eau pour vivre. Enfin, tout le monde, peut-être que tu ne le savais pas Finnimbécile… Referme ta petite bouche de con Hudson, je n'ai pas fini. »

J'avance vers lui, menaçante. La peur me quitte et seul la colère et le souvenir d'une Rachel brisée me domine. Plaquant l'un de mes poings à droite de son visage, je pose le bout de mon doigt sur sa poitrine. Les yeux dans les siens, j'essaie de faire passer un maximum de haine dans mon regard.

« Maintenant, tu m'écoutes. Plus Jamais tu ne t'approches d'elle tu as compris ? Plus Jamais tu ne la touche. Plus Jamais tu ne poses tes sales petites mains sur son beau visage d'accord ? Tu as ruiné ton propre mariage Hudson et le pire est que tu as frappé ta propre fiancée. Tu voulais jouer. Tu as perdu. Alors fous-moi le camp. Dégage d'ici et laisse la être heureuse. Et je te préviens, sale hypocrite, si j'apprends que tu lui as fais du mal, verbalement ou physiquement, si je la revois une autre fois dans cet état…Je te retrouve. Je te retrouve et je te détruis. Pièce par pièce, je te brise comme tu viens de foutre en l'air des mois de bonheur. »

Dure, froide, sèche. J'ai du mal à reconnaitre ma voix tellement elle me semble glaciale. Les yeux du brun ne montrent que de la stupeur et il grimace de douleur à chaque martèlement de mon doigt sur son torse. Lui tournant le dos, je le laisse seul avec ses pensées. Personne ne touche à mes amis. Personne ne fait tomber Rachel de son ciel, personne n'écorche son visage et son cœur. Personne.

Je repasse par le hall principal et remarque qu'il est vide. C'est bien, tout le monde a fini par m'écouter. Un dérapage dans le parking et une voiture noire partant à grande vitesse m'indique que Finn a lui aussi décidé de faire le bon choix. Je retourne dans la « salle de préparation » où se trouvent Brittany et Rachel. Poussant la porte de bois, je tombe sur une scène qui a le don de me rassurer. La petite diva est allongée sur le divan, toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche, et elle dort. Elle ne pleure plus, elle dort paisiblement. De longues coulées de mascara tâchent ses joues mais le plus inquiétant reste la marque de l'immense main de son ex-fiancé. Je ne remarque Brittany, qui se tient debout à quelques mètres de moi, que lorsque ses yeux m'appellent. M'approchant d'elle, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre moi. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement lorsque son odeur m'entoure et cela la fait légèrement rire. Plongeant dans ses yeux océans, je devine que sa colère contre moi s'est envolée. Une colère bien méritée… Celle contre un pari stupide, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences lorsque j'avais proposé à Finn et à Q. une semaine de « flirt ». Simple et précis, Quinn devait juste prouver au quater back que Rachel ressentait des choses pour elle et que, éventuellement, elle pourrait sortir avec Q. Juste une semaine pendant laquelle la Cheerios pouvait tourner autour de la petite brune. Dans ma tête, ça ne se finissait pas comme ça. Dans mon esprit, la semaine se passait et tout rentrait dans l'ordre ensuite. Dire que je voulais juste montrer à Blondie que Rachel avait des sentiments pour elle mais qu'elle les enfermait juste dans un coin, se réservant à l'autre idiot d'Hudson… Voilà pourquoi Britt' c'était énervée…Parce que j'avais provoqué un pari tout en ayant connaissance des sentiments en jeu.

J'ouvre la bouche, commençant à formuler mes excuses auprès de la blonde mais deux lèvres s'emparent des miennes, comme si elles disaient « excuse acceptée » Mon cœur s'accélère comme à chaque fois et je me sens mieux. Rompant le baiser, Brittany s'écarte doucement de moi et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ma tempe retourne s'assoir près de Rachel. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Il faut juste que je trouve Q. pour la faire revenir ici auprès de notre petite étoile. Je ressors de la salle, reprenant mon portable. J'appelle le téléphone de Quinn mais seul le silence m'accueille. Je réessaie. Appelant encore et encore. Une, deux, trois fois je lui laisse des messages et lui envoie des sms. Mais rien. A croire que la Cheerios a bel et bien disparue...

Courant sur le parking, je fais le tour des voitures, espérant apercevoir la sienne, comme preuve de sa non-disparition. Trop petite, trop bleue, pas assez longue, verte au lieu de rouge, je vois défiler les différents modèles de voitures quand soudain, au fond à droite, j'aperçois un véhicule ressemblant à celui que je cherche. Je cours vers lui et m'arrête à quelque mètre de lui. Elle est là. Assise du coté conducteur, les mains crispées au volant, les clés sur le contact et des larmes dévalant ses joues. Je fais discrètement le tour de sa voiture et ouvre la portière passagère. Me glissant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, je referme la porte derrière moi. La blonde ne se tourne même pas vers moi, même si je sais que ma présence la perturbe. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je décide tout de même d'essayer de la réconforter un minimum. Posant mes mains sur les siennes, je les détache du volant de cuir et les garde contre le miennes. Elle se laisse faire et son corps se détend peu à peu. Je passe mon bras autour de son épaule et la rapproche de moi. Elle trésaille, étonnée par cette démonstration. Je sais, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments, les câlins et autres mais là, nous sommes en situation de crise alors…et puis, après une semaine passée avec Rachel, je commence à m'y habituer, voir même à apprécier. Quinn pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ses mains froides restent au creux des miennes.

- Je l'ai perdue, n'est-ce pas ?

Question volant dans l'air. Phrase brisant le silence. Voix brisée et triste. Fabray, Fabray…Quand te rendras-tu comptes que tu vaux de l'or à ses yeux ? Quand cesseras-tu d'être aveugle et bornée et que tu verras que cette semaine a permis de confirmer mes soupçons ? Quand est-ce que vous ferez enfin confiance à mon troisième œil mexicain ? Je relève le visage de Quinn vers le mien, l'obligeant à me regarder.

- Q… Elle a besoin de toi. Tu as fuis après avoir lâchée le morceau sur le pari et tes sentiments sans attendre sa réaction. Tu as juste couru loin de la confrontation… Elle a besoin de toi Quinn.

- Même si cela était vrai, je ne la mérite pas. Et puis, elle doit déjà être mariée avec Finn alors…

- Finn l'a giflé.

- Comment ?!

- Il l'a giflé. Parce qu'elle voulait annuler le mariage pour réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Alors il s'est mis en colère, bon okay, il a pété un câble en gueulant des insultes plus ou moins homophobe et c'était assez…Flippant de voir Hudson ainsi.

- Où est-il ? Il est où que je lui fasse passer l'envie d'être né ?

- Je m'en suis déjà chargé et puis, ce n'est pas ta priorité. Rachel a besoin de Toi, Quinn. C'est Toi qu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas de mes bras ou de ceux de Brittany dont elle a besoin pour se sentir mieux, c'est des tiens. Ce pari, c'était Ta chance. Votre chance. Et tu l'as saisie Quinn, ce qui m'a étonné je dois l'avouer, mais tu as joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, alors ne laisse pas ce début d'une belle histoire s'effacer…

- Mais… Je suis censée lui dire quoi ?

- Tu trouveras les mots. Tu as bien réussi à m'expliquer et j'ai moi-même réussi à exprimer mes sentiments pour Britt' alors, tu trouveras. N'aie pas peur de ce qu'il peut t'arriver Fabray. Aie juste confiance en Toi.

Elle hoche la tête silencieusement puis m'enlace avant de descendre de la voiture. Je la suis et lorsque que nous entrons dans la pièce, Rachel dort toujours. Les yeux de Quinn brillent légèrement et je suis incapable de déterminer s'il s'agit de larmes ou juste d'éclats de bonheur. J'observe Brittany se jeter dans ses bras puis après un dernier regard sur ma petite protégée, je murmure un simple « Sois franche avec elle. Elle mérite de savoir. » à l'oreille de Quinn puis j'entraine Britt-Britt hors de la pièce. Seul Rachel peut maintenant décider de l'issue des événements. Et j'espère vraiment qu'elle choisira la bonne fin.

_**Quinn POV**_

Paralysée par la peur et le mélange d'émotion en moi, je fais quelque pas puis m'arrête au niveau du canapé. Si belle, si fragile mais forte en même temps, si agaçante mais adorable, si Rachel. Les larmes ont tracé un sillon noir sur ses joues et l'une d'elle s'orne d'une trace rouge. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'effleurer l'hématome du bout des doigts. Elle se tend et sa main agrippe mon poignet. Je retiens mon souffle, attendant la suite. Elle garde les paupières closes, descendant ses doigts le long de ma paume, emprisonnant ma main dans la sienne, emmêlant nos doigts. Et j'observe. Je regarde ses mouvements, je regarde nos mains parfaitement accrochées, je savoure la texture de sa peau contre la mienne tandis que dans mon cœur, une certitude grandit. Celle de l'amour. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et une fois de plus son regard chocolat m'envoute. Elle se mordille la lèvre, hésitant sur une action surement et moi je dévore son visage des yeux. Je m'abreuve de la moindre émotion, du moindre espoir qui se trouve dans son regard, m'en servant pour constituer un courage et une confiance qui m'aideront à aller jusqu'au bout. Je m'assois à coté d'elle et elle se redresse pour me faire face. Son pouce tourne sur le dos de ma main, effectuant des cercles, simples preuves de son stress, de sa détresse. J'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire découvrir mon cœur avec une seule étreinte mais je ne peux pas. Ses prunelles brunes me paralysent et j'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre. Je respire profondément pressant un peu plus sa main.

- Rachel, je…

- Je sais déjà tout… Le pari, la semaine, Santana, je sais tout. Finn m'a déjà…expliqué.

Elle essaie d'être agressive, se protégeant de moi, mais sa main attachée à la mienne et son ton triste me prouvent que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut.

- Laisse moi parler tu veux ?

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je sais que je dois me jeter à l'eau, sauter de la falaise en espérant qu'elle saura me retenir avant que je ne m'écrase. Cherchant mes mots, je laisse le silence s'installer. Ainsi, lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes je sais exactement quoi dire, je trouve de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je souris et contrôle les tremblements de ma voix. Je chantonne doucement et je vois son visage s'éclairer petit à petit.

**_Somebody speak to me  
_**_Que quelqu'un me parle  
__**Cause I'm feeling like hell  
**__Parce que je me sens vraiment mal__**  
Need you to answer me  
**__J'ai besoin que tu me répondes__**  
I'm overwhelmed  
**__Je suis accablée__**  
I need a voice to echo,  
**J'ai besoin d'un voix pour faire écho  
__**I need a light to take me home  
**J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison  
__**I need a star to follow, I don't know  
**__J'ai besoin d'une étoile à suivre, je ne sais pas__**  
I never see the forest for the trees  
**Je ne vois jamais la forêt pour les arbres__**  
I could really use your melody  
**Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie  
__**Baby I'm a little blind  
**Bébé je suis un peu aveugle__**  
I think it's time for you to find me  
**__Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me trouver_

**_Can you be my Nightingale,  
_**_Peux-tu être mon rossignol__**  
Sing to me  
**__Chante pour moi__**  
I know you're there  
**__Je sais que tu es là__**  
You could be my sanity  
**Tu pourrais être ma santé__**  
But ring me please  
**Mais sonne-moi s'il te plait__**  
Send me to sleep  
**Envoie-moi dormir__**  
Say you'll be my Nightingale  
**__Dis que tu seras mon rossignol_

Une pause, des larmes sur mes joues, j'ouvre mon cœur et je serre sa main. La peur me serre aussi dans ses griffes mais je dois finir. Rajoutant une phrase, juste une seule signifiant tout.

**_Can you be my Nightingale ?_**

Je laisse ma voix se perdre dans la fin des notes et le silence reprend le pouvoir. Ce silence, toujours le même. Celui de l'attente, celui de la peur. Je sais que Rachel a aimé, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ai de ses sentiments et j'ai juste peur. Me levant brusquement du sofa, je lâche la main de la brune, laissant ma main se poser le long de mon corps et je me dirige vers la porte. J'entends déjà les sermons de Santana sur ma lâcheté et tout le reste. Mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire, je ne veux pas supporter une réponse. Une main s'agrippe à mon avant-bras et je me retourne pour contempler une Rachel qui a les larmes aux yeux. En un coup de vent, elle s'approche de moi et je sens sa main se reposer dans la mienne. Sa lèvre toujours prisonnière de ses dents je ne peux m'empêcher de briser le silence étouffant.

- Rach', dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas dans le doute, c'est…déroutant. Je sais pas moi, j'ai peut-être pas choisis la bonne chanson, ou alors, ou peut-être que, j'ai juste fais selon comment je le sentais, j'ai juste écouté San' et tu sais, je suis désolée pour ce pari stupide, je suis désolée pour ce que Finn t'as fait, mais sache que cette semaine passée avec toi à rire, à parler, à te réconforter sans avoir les constants coup d'œil suspicieux de Finn et en ayant a peu près toute les libertés, sache que c'était la meilleure semaine de ma vie avec Toi. Parce qu'à chaque jour, j'arrivais à prendre conscience et à assumer la force de mes sentiments pour toi et je me sentais bien avec toi. Si tu savais Rachel, si tu savais l'effet que tu as sur moi…

Elle se rapproche de plus en plus et je continue à parler mais ses lèvres m'en empêchent. Surprise je perds toute notion de vie et de contrôle. Je ne suis plus que contrôlée par ce bonheur qui grimpe en moi. Ce soulagement, cet amour que j'ai. Je ne suis plus que focalisée sur le gout de ses lèvres qu'elle mordille tellement, juste concentrée par la saveur de notre baiser. Mes mains accrochent sa taille et je la rapproche de moi. Nos corps s'entrechoquent et je suis surprise par le fait qu'ils est l'air de s'emboiter parfaitement. Elle rompt le baiser en première, reprenant son souffle puis sans me prévenir, elle se blottit contre moi. Heureuse, j'embrasse tendrement le sommet de son crâne et le son de nos respirations liées nous entoure. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose son front contre le mien. De cet angle, ses yeux sont encore plus beaux. Mon cœur s'enflamme lorsque ses paroles prennent sens dans mon esprit.

« Je serai ton Nightingale »

Redescendant, elle remet ses lèvres contre les miennes et je sens ces feux d'artifices raisonner dans mon être. Une promesse. Un avenir. Le simple début d'une belle histoire…

* * *

**J'espère juste que l'histoire du pari est assez claire et que vous comprendrez. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
